From Fear to Eternity
by Werecoyote13
Summary: After his last vision nearly cost him his life, Evan finally thought the curse was over, and that he could finally move on with his life without living in fear, but just as he begins to finally let his guard down, tragedy strikes once again. Will Evan ever be free of this curse? Is Everyone in the WWE destined to die?


I do not own WWE, or the characters. The only thing I own is the Storyline and my oc character Skyler, so please sit back enjoy and please review. Even if your not a WWE fan or anything, feedback and comments are greatly appreciated, as long as they're not mean or cruel in any way. If you read my first WWE story Foresight of Fear, this is the sequel to it, so like I said sit back, enjoy and please leave positive reviews only thank you!

**bold - Visions**

_italics - thinking or telepathy between Evan and Skyler_

_italic underlined song lyrics _

**Chapter 1 - Coming Home (Set Six Months after Foresight of Fear ended) **

Evan's POV:

The roar of the crowd was overwhelming. Hearing the cheers from the fans felt so good, it was exhilarating. I looked behind me as the crowd of WWE Superstars and Diva's clapping and cheering, all with big smiles on their faces. "Ladies, and Gentleman, of St. Louis Missouri! please welcome back my brother, Evan Bourne!" My heart leapt into my chest with joy, as I heard my twin sister Skyler's voice, and saw her standing in the ring, next to the WWE referee, who also looked very pleased to see me back. _It's over. _I thought happily. The curse is finally over. _No more visions of people dying, I can finally get close to people again, without having to worry about them dying. _

_I'm coming home_  
><span><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><span><em>tell the world I'm coming home<em>  
><span><em>let the rain wash away<em>  
><span><em>all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><span><em>I know my kingdom awaits<em>  
><span><em>and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><span><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><span><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><span><em>tell the world I'm coming...<em>

"Evan! Evan! Evan!" I took a deep breath, as I listened to the audience now chanting my name. I began walking down the ramp toward the ring, gazing up at my sister Skyler's smiling face. Once I made it to the ring, I felt a cold chill swirl around me, and my head slowly began to pound with pain. _No! _I thought immediately starting to panic. _Not again! I thought I was free of this damn curse! Not now! _I looked all around, in a panic, while trying to calm myself down. _Evan? What's the matter? _I looked toward Skyler, as her brown eyes shone with worry and concern. She could tell instantly that something was wrong. I was just about to answer her, when another cold chill ran through me, so ice-cold, that it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Something was about to happen. Something bad. Really bad. Images suddenly began to swirl through my head, and the more images I saw, the more my head pounded with pain. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too overwhelming. I let out a cry of pain, as I fell to my knees clutching the sides of my head in agony.

**The Vision: **

**Blood. Nothing but blood and carnage all around. People screaming and crying, "Evan!" I looked over just in time to see Skyler, with a look of horror showing on her face. "Come on bro, we gotta go now!" She cried out as she reached out her hand toward me. I was just about to reach out my hand toward her, when something caught my eye. Something horrible. I saw an ambulance, heading down the ramp of screaming people. A runaway ambulance, and to make matters worse, it was heading toward my sister! "SKYLER!" I tried to call out to her, to warn her of the incoming danger, but she didn't seem to hear me over the massive uproar of chaos. **_**No! **_**I thought horrified. **_**Not my sister! She's the only family I have left, god please no! Not her! **_**"You can't save everyone boy." As if time had suddenly slowed down, I saw her again. It was the spirit again. The same spirit who kept calling me the 'Cursed Child.' I was hoping never to see her again, but it seemed now to be false. "Please!" I begged, falling to my knees. "Not my sister! Skyler's the only family I have left! Please don't take her away from me!" "I have no control over fate cursed one." She said in a raspy voice. "Whatever happens, will happen, and you can't do anything about it." "I stopped a vision from coming true before," I said confidently. "I'll do it again. I would rather kill myself, then to watch my friends and family suffer!" **

**The next thing I heard made my blood run cold. It was Skyler. She had finally seen the oncoming danger, just in time, as the ambulance slammed into her severing her in half at the waist. At the same time, pain shot through me, as if I had felt my own death happening at the same time as hers. I fell to the ground in absolute agony, both sadness and in pain. "SKYLER!" I screamed in horror. **

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I jolted awake, breathing heavily, as I looked around in a panic. For a split second I thought I was in the morgue, until I slowly realised that I wasn't and that I was in the safety of my hotel room. "Evan? you okay bro?" I looked over and saw Skyler racing toward me. She threw her arms around me embracing me in a loving hug. "You really scared me bro. Did you have a nightmare?" I couldn't respond. The vision wouldn't leave. I couldn't get the sight of seeing Skyler's face as she was hit by the oncoming runaway ambulance. The look of terror on her face as her body was sliced was something that wouldn't get out of my brain, no matter how hard I tried to shake it. "Evan? talk to me," Skyler said quietly, as she sat beside me on the bed. "We're twins. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" How was I going to tell her that she was going to tell her that she was going to die? Six months ago, after I nearly died in the ring, I told her, I told the entire locker room about my visions. I decided that I was tired of hiding them, and that this was my new beginning. A chance to finally start over with no more worrying of losing those closest to me. Only now? Now I wasn't sure that telling everyone was such a smart idea. Maybe I should've kept them hidden. I thought as I felt tears springing into my eyes. "Ev?" I lifted my face up to look at Skyler with teary eyes, and laid into her, as she once again wrapped her arms around me embracing me in a warm loving hug. "Don't worry little brother. It's going to be okay." She said quietly. "It's all going to be okay."

I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe that what she said was true, and that what I had just seen really was just a horrible nightmare and not a vision of what was to come. I took a deep shuddering breath, as I thought about what the spirit had said, _"I have no control over fate cursed one." She said in a raspy voice. "Whatever happens, will happen, and you can't do anything about it." _Maybe she was right. Maybe nearly dying to save everyone really wasn't the key to stopping everything.

Fear: An emotion excited by threatening evil or impending pain; apprehension; dread. That's what I felt every time I would see something I didn't want to see.

_Hello, hello_  
><span><em>Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound<em>  
><span><em>Alone, alone<em>  
><span><em>I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now<em>

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
><span><em>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<em>  
><span><em>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<em>  
><span><em>But it's never enough<em>

_Cause my echo, echo_  
><span><em>Is the only voice coming back<em>  
><span><em>Shadow, shadow<em>  
><span><em>Is the only friend that I have<em>

_Listen, listen_  
><span><em>I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give<em>  
><span><em>But it isn't, is it?<em>  
><span><em>You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head<em>

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
><span><em>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<em>  
><span><em>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<em>  
><span><em>But it's never enough<em>

_Cause my echo, echo_  
><span><em>Is the only voice coming back<em>  
><span><em>Shadow, shadow<em>  
><span><em>Is the only friend that I have<em>

_I don't wanna be an island_  
><span><em>I just wanna feel alive and<em>  
><span><em>Get to see your face again<em>

_I don't wanna be an island_  
><span><em>I just wanna feel alive and<em>  
><span><em>Get to see your face again<em>

_But 'til then_  
><span><em>Just my echo, my shadow<em>  
><span><em>You're my only friend and...<em>

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
><span><em>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<em>  
><span><em>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<em>  
><span><em>But it's never enough<em>

_Cause my echo, echo_  
><span><em>Oh my shadow, shadow<em>

_Hello, hello_  
><span><em>Anybody out there?<em>

_Song: Echo_

_Artist: Jason Walker_

**Too be continued...Chapter 2 coming soon...hope you all enjoyed. Please review on what you think. **


End file.
